Jack Forge
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Hephaestus is sick of being looked at like something some one just stepped in. So what does he do? He goes to the demigods. He hangs out at Camp Half-Blood as one of them. There, he realizes, that no one really cares about how he looks...well, maybe the Aphrodite kids. (After TLO but before TLH) [Haitus: will eventually continue. After I recover the doc.]
1. The Problem and Solution

**AN: So this was a plot that I found by keepcalmandcarryon98. They have some ideas and I decided to expand on this one. This will be a multi chapter fic so stay tuned!**

Hephaestus sighed as he sat down in his temple. Just for once couldn't he be accepted? Every single meeting he goes to he still sees the disgust in everyone's eyes and he hates it. Just because he looks different doesn't mean anything. It shouldn't mean anything!

Absently Hephaestus rubbed his aching knee as he thought. Maybe there was a way to be accepted, maybe not by his fellow gods but by the demigods. He would have to change his appearance of course but that wouldn't be too much of a problem, if he had some help. His wife wouldn't be much help. He saw her disgust quite clearly. It was understandable, they were opposites. Beauty and the Beast, except the beast stays a beast in the end.

He would have to think it through more but the idea started. Somehow, someway, he was going to spend time with demigods.

Before then though he was going to bed a bit early. Absently snuffing out another small fire in his beard he stood up and went to bed.

-Next morning-

Hephaestus woke up and stretched. Standing up he went to get breakfast. While eating a planned form and he smiled contently. So close!

Flashing away he went to find a certain goddess.

He appeared before a small palace. Well, small in comparison of the Olympians'. Walking up the path he took a moment to appreciate his handiwork. Yes, he had a hand in the building of this temple for it was his sister's, Hebe, goddess of youth.

"Hebe? Are you here?" Hephaestus called out to his sister.

"Hephaestus! What are you doing here?" Hebe walked out the door a little ways and smiled at her brother.

"I wanted to ask a favor. Could we talk inside?" He nodded his head towards the open door.

"Of course." She exclaimed. She wore a light summer dress. It was still long but it was sleeveless. It was pale blue and was cinched slightly at her waist with a thin silver belt that Hephaestus had made her as a wedding gift. Her curly brown hair was up in a bun with a purple ribbon holding back any loose bangs. She looked about twenty years old. "What's up? You look sad." She said staring at her brother in worry.

"Would you be able to turn me into a teenager?" He asked quickly in one breath.

"Of course! But why can't you turn yourself?" Hebe asked.

"I need to look different so that no one recognizes me." He then went on to explain his idea.

After a minute of thought Hebe leaned back in the chair she was sitting on. "Okay, I will help you. I think this will be good. But, I'll need Hecate to help with the changing of your appearance as I guess you don't want to involve Aphrodite."

"Thank you!" Hephaestus sprang up surprisingly fast and hugged his sister. "Thank you so much!" Giving her a kiss on the cheek he practically skipped out of the room.

"Meet us here tomorrow morning!" She yelled after him before he got too far. She heard a delighted laugh in return and smiled.

-The next morning-

"Hebe! I'm here!" Hephaestus yelled as he walked into the palace.

"Oh good! Your here! Hecate! He's here, let's get started." Hecate walked in and smiled at Hephaestus. Personally, she thought he was ugly but tried her hardest to look past it. She really wanted to be friends with him or at least be a kind face for him. She knew many people did 't like him based on his looks alone.

"Grab our hands." Hecate and Hebe both held a hand and Hephaestus grabbed one in each hand. A bright glow spread throughout the palace and forced the three immortals to close their eyes. When it was done they all opened their eyes and the two goddesses stared wide eyed at the god before them.

"Did it work?" Hephaestus asked nervously. He wasn't sure what the looks meant, he was always better with machines.

He flinched slightly when both goddesses squealed, giggled and hugged him. Stepping back they let him look into a mirror.

When he saw himself his mouth hung open.

His previous blemish face, one that had been full of boils and warts had been tone done to the point that he just looked like a teenager with bad acne. A huge improvement. His previously misshapen head was less noticeably so. He had shrunk down to the age of fifteen so his beard was gone and the metal brace on his leg was gone. It was replaced by a mortal looking knee brace. His head was now covered by brown, slightly wavy hair. He even changed into mortal clothes. Simply wearing a brown t-shirt, jeans and steel toed boots. He looked like an acne prone kid who liked to build. Perfect, off to Camp Half-Blood. Thanking the smiling goddesses he flashed out and into the forest around the camp. Although excited Hephaestus was worried. What if he was rejected here too? What if was kicked out because of his looks? He did look better than before but was still considered ugly by human standards too. Sighing he kicked a nearby rock and sat on a log, second guessing himself. Maybe he rushed this. But his sister didn't seem to think so. He put his head in his hands and sat for a minute. A fluttering caught his attention though, a note was floating down in front of him. He snatched it out of the air and began to read.

_Brother,_

_Please don't doubt yourself. The demigods are kind and welcome all with open arms._

_Make friends, especially with Percy Jackson. Any bullies that happen to be there won't go against him. _

_If you want to talk just IM me._

_P.S. Hecate wants me to inform you that our magic will only last two weeks. If you don't want to be caught then leave before then._

_Love Always,_

_Your sister, Hebe_

Smiling slightly he got up, stuffed the note in his pocket and walked to the entrance. He really hoped his sister was right. Approaching what he heard was called Thalia's Tree he took a deep breath and let it go. He walked forward, hoping for acceptance by his mortal family in his temporary home.

**AN: What do you guys think? Let me know in a review please! And yes Backfire followers and fans I know I should be working on that but I figured a break would be good, plus I have gone longer without updating. So, Review!**

**~Dawnmoon**


	2. Meet Jack Forge

**AN: I just wanna say was that I did not plan to finish this chapter and post it so soon. But the idea for this chapter came and I just had to put it down. ****_IMPORTANT AN AT THE END! PLEASE READ._**

Hephaestus was not sure what he was expecting. The war was not that long ago. He thought that maybe the demigods may be depressed or something, anything. But, there they were, training, climbing that wall, canoeing and some were just scattered through camp. He walked down the hill and was greeted by a tough looking girl.

"Hi!" He decided to be nice and see if he makes friends. Though, he realized too late who he was talking to. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. He had heard about her, she wasn't cruel but she was mean...sometimes.

"What's your name new kid?" She asked.

"Uh," He never thought of a name! His eyes flickered around before he spotted Jackson, err, Percy. A lot of the gods call him Jackson. "Jack-!" He was about to call out to Percy but realized Clarisse was staring at him. His 'name' came out as a nervous yell which made Clarisse blink at him in confusion and for Percy to turn their way. (He's gotten used to responding to Jackson.)

"Jack what?" She continued while Percy dismissed himself from the group he was talking to. Hephaestus thought he saw Hermes' twins and Hades' kid there.

His attention went back to the angry daughter of Ares. She was getting impatient with him apparently.

"Eh, Forge." Hephaestus felt like face palming. Really? Might as well tell them your the actual god of the forge!

"Jack Forge? Cool name." Percy said as he approached. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He held out his hand and 'Jack Forge' shook it timidly. "Do you know your godly parent?" Percy asked. Clarisse had walked off somewhere during their conversation.

That's right he made us promise to claim our kids by thirteen and since I look fifteen...

"My dad is Hephaestus. He lead me here telling me about the war and wanting me to be safe." It was weird, he was his own father, strange. He held his breath hoping Percy would buy it. Luckily he did and then Percy led 'Jack' around camp.

"There is a curfew, if you stay out then the harpies will get you. No joke," When Hephaestus started to chuckle. "I stayed out for only a minute too long and I got chased around camp, twice!" Hephaestus could hold it in, he laughed and a minute later Percy joined him. Hephaestus had to marvel at how easy it was to talk to Percy, the 'leader' of camp. There are no set leaders at the Camp but Percy came close, after all he did lead them through a war.

Speaking of, "So my dad told me about a war that happened before he sent me here. What happened?" He regretted the words instantly. Percy subtle stiffening told him the truth. Not everyone was healed. He thought, along with the rest of the gods, that their kids were fine but apparently that wasn't the case. How could they be so blind to their children's pain?

What surprised him though was how Percy answered that question. "Kronos, the titan of time and father of the Big Three started to rise. He took a friend and killed others. In the end he was defeated and here we all are."

He skipped all personal involvement and made the war seem a lot less scary and he did it in a few sentences.

"Hey Percy!" Athena's daughter walked up.

"Hi Annabeth. I was just showing Jack around the camp." She turned towards 'Jack'. He nearly jumped back in surprise when he saw how similar her eyes were to her mother's. For a second he thought she was Athena acting like a demigod. Percy also for that matter. Why did all the kids look so much like their parents?!

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Jack Forge, son of Hephaestus." They shook hands. I guess I'm stuck with that name.

"Interesting." She said with a smile.

"What?" Hephaestus had to ask.

"Oh nothing. Percy!" She turned abruptly to his cousin. "Let's show him the sword fighting class!"

"But the war just finished." Hephaestus said without thinking but this time neither reacted.

"But there are always quests and dangers." Percy said to him and to his astonishment Percy was smiling.

"You like quests?" The disguised god asked timidly.

"Definitely, you only know if you're any good out there, fighting monsters." Percy said. Annabeth punched him.

"And who told you that?"

"Uhhh, Nico?" That earned him another punch and Hephaestus found himself holding in a laugh.

"Guess again." She growled playfully.

"Oh wait! I got it!" He exclaimed with a smile. Annabeth relaxed back with a smirk. "Conner!" Before she could punch him again Percy grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him to the arena.

"Hey!" He yelled out when he had been pulled along.

"Sorry about that." Though he didn't look too sorry. "Now we're going to start the class. Just line up with the rest of them and we can get started."

Taking his place Hephaestus shrunk in on himself when everyone stared and when he was introduced. Disgust was written on their faces and he felt like crying. Not even with demigods, the beings considered misfits of their world, accepted him.

At the end of the lesson he ran into the woods and curled into a ball. He didn't care who found him.

After a few minutes he calmed down and decided to talk to his sister before deciding anything else. Fishing out a coin he went to a small waterfall and threw it into the mist.

"Heph! How are you?" Hebe smiled once they were connected. Her smile dropped when she took in his expression. "What happened?"

"They still don't accept me. Even the demigods don't like me!" He cried.

"What happened exactly?" Hebe asked, serious.

Hephaestus sighed, "How about I show you?" He projected his memory and Iris made it so that Hebe could see it too.

When the memory was done Hebe giggled. "They weren't disgusted Heph, they were skeptical and curious. They are indifferent about you now but wait until they get to know you." She smiled mischievously.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Really." She confirmed.

He was about to continue when he heard a voice. "Jack! Where are you?! You can't run off like this man!" He heard Percy's voice.

"Jack?" She asked quietly.

"I'll tell you later. Thank you Hebe." He said sincerely before cutting off the message.

"Over here!" Percy then came into view.

"You can't run off like that. Especially since your new, these forests are dangerous and I doubt you have a weapon." Percy said kindly. Hephaestus just didn't understand, he ran away he nearly chopped Percy's toe off with the sword he had been giving to practice with and he was ugly! Why do they care what happens to him? "Let's introduce you to your brothers and sisters before lunch. Come on." Percy jerked his head in the direction he came from before holding out a hand to help him up. Hephaestus grabbed his hand and stood up, tripping slightly when his bad leg gave out. Percy caught him before he hit the ground though. "What happened to your leg? I mean you don't have to share of course. I know somethings are-" He cut himself off and smiled at the god of the forge.

Hephaestus chuckled. "Don't worry. I had a really bad fall and broke my leg really bad. It will be weak for awhile." That was basically the truth. He did fall from a great height.

"Oh man, I don't know what I'd do if I broke a leg. I wouldn't be able to fight!"

"But what if you broke an arm? Your sword arm?"

"I can use both arms to wield a sword. Sometimes I wished I had two swords but nothing but Riptide, my sword, feels right." Percy explained.

"May I see Riptide?"

Percy gave him a wary look, at least he thought it was wary. He really needed to learn facial expressions. "Only if you don't mess with it. Some one from the Hephaestus cabin got it and I was barely in time to stop them from adding things to it." It was wariness! Ha, he got it right!

"I won't, I promise." After that a pen was put in his hand, he looked at it quizzically. Percy wordlessly reached over and removed the cap. Hephaestus jumped back when a three foot sword sprung to life.

"Cool! Have you ever written with it?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no. Whenever the cap comes off it's a sword."

"Hmmm, maybe-" He was cut off when Riptide was snatched from his hand. "Huh?"

"No modifying it." Percy said playfully pointing the sword at him. He gave his lop sided grin and capped Riptide.

"Not even-?"

"Nope." The son of Poseidon said cheerfully and pocketed the pen and ran ahead.

"Hey!" Hephaestus ran to catch up, all the while laughing.

"Here's your cabin!" Percy said with his arms spread out wide. "Hey Jake! You there?"

"Hey Percy! Who's this?" A boy walked out of the cabin. He had grease stains on his clothes. He wore jeans and a red shirt under a welder's jacket. He had brown nearly black hair and light brown eyes. It was his son Jake.

"I'm Jack Forge, son of Hephaestus." Hephaestus stuck his hand out.

"I'm Jake Mason, head counselor of Hephaestus cabin. Welcome to Cabin Nine!" Jake smiled at him and he smiled back.

This was something he didn't think about, he could spend time with his kids, even if they didn't know it was him.

"Well, I gotta go. You can hang out with your siblings and build stuff until lunch." Percy smiled and walked off to what looked like the arena where sword practice was.

"Well Jack, let's see what you can do!" Hephaestus had no warning when he was suddenly pulled into the cabin. He tripped and was held up by his uh, well, son but to them brother. When he looked up everyone was staring at him.

"Hi."

**AN: So yeah, sorry that there wasn't much action. I just need to set up a few things before I get to the action. Anyway,**

**To ****Awesome as Annabeth****, **

**Yes you can.**

**Well now everone else is confused so,**

**I need a few OCs. I will use them in order they come in(unless there are a lot of one gender in a row) and I might not use them all if I get a lot. I will need: **

**Name**

**Age**

**Eye and hair color (style if you want)**

**Godly Parent ( and mortal if you want)**

**Weapon **

**How long they have been at camp **

**Clothing Style**

**Personality (ex. cheery, kind, arrogent, etc.) **

**and, uh, whatever else you think is realitive/important to know. Maybe a bit of backstory like how they got to camp. I might not use all the above information but it's good to have and if you can't fill it in then I can make something up. Plus, you will be given credit for your OC. Thanks you guys!**

**~Dawnmoon**


	3. Just an Average Day, Not Quite

_Previously: "Well Jack, let's see what you can do!" Hephaestus had no warning when he was suddenly pulled into the cabin. He tripped and was held up by his uh, well, son but to them brother. When he looked up everyone was staring at him._

_"Hi."_

Hephaestus shifted awkwardly as many pairs of eyes peered at him. He was able to name every kid in the cabin. Which, he guess, not all the Olympians can claim. Well, the Big Three, and a few others could.

One girl stepped forward and stuck out her hand. Her brown eyes were bright and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She wore black sweatpants that weren't too baggy and a gray t-shirt. Hephaestus knew she was about fourteen. "I'm Alexa but call me Alex. If you don't." She rested her other hand innocently on her weapon. A very scary looking machete.

"H-hi, I'm Jack F-forge." He didn't know his kids could be so scary.

"Alex be nice." Jake laughed. Frankly Hephaestus found none of this to be amusing.

She smiled. "I will, I will. But you know I don't like Alexa." It was true. Besides threatening people about her name she was really nice.

After a few more introductions he was shoved into a seat and handed a pencil.

"Let's see what you can do." Jake smiled. Hephaestus gulped, this was it. Time to see if they truly accepted him.

Hour later...

A conch shell made Hephaestus jump, thinking Poseidon was around. At the lack of bowing from the other occupants he decided that, no, his uncle was not there.

"What was that?" He asked when everyone started to get up.

"Lunch bell." Alex smiled. Over the course of the hour she had gained stains and smudges on her shirt and along her arms and face.

"Alright! Everyone changed any dirty clothes and wash your hands as well as you can!" Jake yelled.

"What?"

"Well, we need to look somewhat presentable, though the others have gotten used to us. Washing our hands is just hygiene." Jake answered as he wiped off a thick layer of oil from his hands. Hephaestus looked down at his hands, just a few gray marks from the pencil he had been using to draw up a plan. From across the room Alex threw a damp towel at him, hitting him in the face.

"Graphite is easy to get out. Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" She yelled. Her hair had been brushed up into a messy bun.

"I thought you were in charge?" Hephaestus asked Jake.

"I am. But she's a close second, she's been here for five years. Longer than most in thins cabin. You see, most of our siblings don't come until twelve or older. Even though our dad is an Olympian our powers are a talent. Creating. Not controlling water or shadows or air. We can stay hidden longer. Though I have always wondered how Percy was able to stay hidden so long." Jake patted him on the back and walked towards the door. The rest of his siblings falling in line. Alex was second in line while he was told to go to the end. The walked through the cabins until they made it to the Dinning Pavilion. There they got there food and Hephaestus was left wondering if he should just sacrifice for himself when he suddenly thought about Hebe.

'Thanks Hebe and Hecate. So far so good. I think.' He scraped some salad and potatoes into the fire, seeing as those were the goddesses' favorites.

'Thank you. You're doing fine. Just wait until Friday.' He heard Hebe respond.

'What's happening on Friday? Hebe? What's happening!?' He heard a giggle then silence.

"So, uh, Jake? What's the schedule like?"

"After lunch we have endurance training with Annabeth. You met her when you first came here. Then, since it's Tuesday, our cabin has free time until dinner."

"Endurance training?" Hephaestus squeaked. He was never one for running. He had strong arms from the forge.

"Don't worry, our cabin takes it slow. Most of the new classes are a precaution. As you probably know we just had a war. Percy and a few others wants us to be prepared. Of course no one told the gods because, honestly? They'd probably shoot the idea down. They'd say we were too powerful."

Hephaestus was ready to jump to the defense but paused. He would defiantly support this but what about the others? Zeus? What about Athena? She always wanted to be the best and would probably be worried about demigods taking over. In the end he just nodded.

After lunch his cabin and what he could guess was Aphrodite's kids all went to a field. It was a little ways away from the cabins but pretty close to Apollo's cabin. Probably for quick response in case of injury. Most of the Aphrodite kids were wearing designer sports wear. His guess was it was more for looks than for actual training. But one girl stood out.

It wasn't her hair which was a scarlet color. No some of her sibling hand brightly dyed hair. No, it was the fact that she was wearing actual work out clothes. Her hair was pulled back but still managed to be a few inches higher than her waist. She wore yoga pants and the camp t-shirt. Plus, she wore real running shoes.

Hephaestus wasn't too surprised though. Every once in a while one of Aphrodite's kids would care more on 'inner beauty' than outer. Usually she would only have one at a time. Her theory is that it's the same kid but they're being reborn. Hades says that's complete bull. He would have noticed if a soul went for rebirth so many times.

"That's Salcilia Angelica Evander, Evan if you don't want to be decapitated, and she is the weirdest child of Aphrodite. She's pretty tom boyish. She's been here three years and totally kicks butt." Alex whispered in his ear.

"Alex." Annabeth said.

"Sorry."

Then the afternoon from the Underworld. One of the many tortures was running. First a jog then sprinting for nearly a minute before jogging again. Annabeth was in the lead while many of the newer Aphrodite kids were left laying on the ground for the following Apollo campers to find. Hephaestus was proud to say he did not pass out. They took a few laps and ended up in the forest.

"Annabeth!" Hephaestus looked around until he saw an Iris message. Hades' boy was there. "Mr. D wanted me to remind you of the meeting in an hour."

"Thanks Nico." Annabeth said.

"Death Breath! Where are you? Come out and fight!" They heard Percy yell.

"What did you do?" Annabeth asked.

"I may or may not have had some Stoll help." Nico was glancing over his shoulder. "Let's just say Percy was not happy about being kidnapped by skeletons." Nico squeaked. "I may not be reachable for a while-aghhh!" Last they saw was a hand grabbing Nico's shoulder before the message cut out.

Hephaestus was worried. Maybe hanging out around demigods wasn't the best idea. They all seemed so violent. He started to worry about his life expectancy.

"Okay! While Percy kills Nico we should be heading back." Annabeth then started to jog away. The remaining Aphrodite campers and Hephaestus campers (a few did faint) groaned then got up and started after her. Once they got back Annabeth released them and they went to their own cabins.

They all took turns taking a shower. No one was worried about a cold shower though. Apparently his kids had made a system to heat up water for everyone.

"We're the only cabin to have instant hot water and keep it for everyone. Well except maybe Poseidon's cabin, possibly Apollo's as well." Alex said walking past him and into the bathroom. There were two bathrooms. A girl's and a guy's. The doors to both were in the middle of the back wall. The girls' then went right while the guys' went left. They both had two toilets and three showers. There weren't many kids here. Including Hephaestus himself there were only seven guys and five girls.

After his shower he went back to work on his design. Usually he didn't plan things out this extensively but he didn't want to be to good. He didn't want to be godly good.

After a lively dinner where the Hermes' twins started a food fight with the Ares cabin and a tiring day Jake decided to call lights out. Hephaestus learned that tomorrow there was going to be sword fighting again with Percy and then archery with Will Solace. One of Apollo's sons. Falling asleep he had a dream.

Dream...

"Hebe?" Hephaestus asked. The form was slightly blurry but cleared up to show his sister.

"I needed to explain some things. You rushed out of my palace so quickly I didn't have the chance. First, you have all of your godly powers but they are hidden. You can unleash them in case of an emergency. Two, if you get hurt you will bleed red. This is because of the high concentration of mist and magic surrounding you. Hecate has already told her kids."

"Why would she-"

"If she didn't then her children would know you were a god. Lastly, if you get wounded, like, enough to kill a demigod. It would send you to reform."

"What?" Hephaestus breathed.

"Your body is basically weakened to the state of a demigod. Your soul however is still that of a god. Your body would die. You bleed red because the magic makes your body human. The mist changes your appearance. Be careful Brother. The lives of demigods are dangerous. At first it seems like a walk in a park for a busy god such as yourself but spend a week as a demigod and you'll see." His sister look uncharacteristically serious.

"I'll be careful. I promise." With that she started to fade and he woke up to a light shining in his eyes and he swore Apollo was doing it on purpose.

"Get ready. Breakfast is in ten." Jake said as he walked by while whacking him in the head with a pillow. Hephaestus then took the extra pillow and covered his face to block out the sun. "Now, now, none of that. We wouldn't want out newest brother to be sent to great uncle Hades a day after he arrives now would we?" Alex sing songed. She then proceeded to jump onto his bed and on top of him.

Hephaestus was not used to this kind of morning. He usually woke up alone and ate a quiet breakfast while looking over a design he might have stolen from Athena's library. He was not used to a fourteen year old girl jumping on him to wake him up. She then stood up on his bed and jumped up and down. This made his bed rock and for it impossible to fall asleep again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He groaned as he took away the pillow from his face. He was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one still in bed. Four others were still laying in bed. Leaving the other five (not including Alex, Jake or Hephaestus) to wake them up.

"Good. I though Hypnos might have kidnapped you!" Alex laughed.

Hephaestus grumbled as he sat up and she hopped off his bed. Going through his morning routine he was ready for breakfast. They got into a line like before and headed out. He saw a lot of other campers stumbling out their doors. Nico was a zombie, while Apollo campers were smiling and generally too energetic for the rest of camp. Even Hermes' kids were sluggish. They sat down and waited, seeing as they were actually one of the earlier cabins. Another awake looking cabin was Aphrodite's but Hephaestus guess that the cabin looked like that all the time.

After nearly everyone was there Chiron and Mr. D walked in. Both looking normal. After another minute Annabeth got up and walked out.

"Where is she going?" Hephaestus asked Alex.

"To get Percy. Sometimes he oversleeps for one reason or another and she goes to get him." Wow he was learning more and more about demigods than he thought possible.

They seemed more...real? Before they were merely strangers that shared their blood. After spending time with them though, they were more than that. After less than a minute Percy came sprinting in, his untamable hair was even more wild and his shoes weren't tied. Hephaestus nor the rest of camp could hold in laughter at seeing their unofficial leader so frazzled. Annabeth calmly walked in with a devilish smirk and everyone shivered.

"Let's eat." She said and food was brought to them. After sacrificing to his sister and Hecate once again he dug into his eggs and hash browns. After breakfast they went to the arena where a much more composed Percy stood. His hair was back to normal, for him, and his shoes were tied. He stood there lazily with his sword on his shoulder. This class was shared with the Hermes' cabin who also looked more awake.

"First off, Connor, Travis."

Hephaestus then turned to stare at the two who handed a girl a necklace and another guy a wallet. He guessed the guy was undetermined. He had black hair, which was not something Hermes' kids had. He was under thirteen so no promises were being broken. The girl was Hermes' daughter though. Instead of looking shocked, she handed the brothers watches. They laughed and put them on.

"Nice one Sarah!" They high fived her.

"Now, we will continue from last class. New campers come with me to find you a weapon." The other campers paired up and began to spar while Percy led the rest to get weapons. Once in the armory everyone fanned out. Sarah was there too so he went up to her.

"Hi. I'm Jack."

"I'm Sarah." She had dark brown hair and eyes and looked to be fifteen. "I've been here two months and we still can't find a good weapon. I have tried swords, daggers and other things and the only thing I have't tried is the bow and arrow."

"Why haven't you tried it yet?"

"There weren't any left after the war and the first one's made were given to the Apollo cabin." She said. She looked around and her eyes lit up. In the back were newly made bows with quivers sitting by them. She squealed and darted over while Hephaestus followed. She picked up a bow and pulled back the string. Aiming an imaginary arrow. Hephaestus picked one up. He put in an arrow, just to see what it felt like. He pulled it back but his hand slipped on the unfamiliar weapon and the arrow flew forwards. Even though he didn't pull it back too far it still had enough power to fly across the tent. And right towards the silhouette in the opening in the tent.

**AN: Okay so, OCs.**

**Alexa "Alex" belongs to ****NavalToast****.**

**Sarah belongs to ****shadow queen daughter of hades**

**Salcilia Angelica Evander belongs to ****Awesome as annabeth.**

**I have others and don't worry they will come later in the story. And Salcilia will come in more and yes I will use her nickname later. What do you guys think of this? Do you think the main charcters (Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, etc.) should come in more? I want to keep the main focus on Hephaestus and his experience but was thinking that in order to do that he needs to see the lives of demigods. And can some of you send in OCs for Hephaestus' cabin. I can't only have Jake (who by the way is canon. He was made temporary head counselor after Beckendorf died but before Leo.) and Alex be the only ones talking to him. **

**I was wondering what made the second chapter so good that I got a lot more Follows, Favorites and reviews than the first chapter? Let me know? Review please!**

**~Dawnmoon**


	4. Bows are Dangerous and Demigods Insane

**AN: Sorry guys, a monthish? Wow okay so just so you know this story will probably be updated monthly or bimonthly. It will be quicker if I get more reviews concerning the story itself and not just the OCs. And...I guess that's all I have to say for an opening AN. Just please READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM! Thanks.**

To put it plainly, Hephaestus was worried he just killed someone. The figure hadn't moved and time slowed down even further. Sarah had wide eyes and an open mouth. Time sped up again and Hephaestus could breath again. Turned out that the arrow did not have enough strength to do any damage, plus it was a dulled safety arrow. The guy stumbled back a step (strong enough to push back and bruise, nothing more.) He looked up and took in the faces of the new and semi-new campers. The boy with ugly acne looked freaked and the girl looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm sorry!" The new kid blurted. Wiping off any emotion he scowled into the tent.

"Whatever. I was here to find Percy? He is teaching this class right?" The boy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Izack! What are you doing here?" Percy asked coming up.

"Chiron told me to gather whoever was good with a bow to go to the archery class with Apollo cabin." Izack said.

"Oh okay, well Sarah here was going to give it a go. Jack?" Percy asked Hephaestus.

"Uh...no. The bow isn't my thing."

"Yeah not many from Hephaestus' cabin use bows. Jack, this is Izack son of Apollo."

And just for a second Hephaestus was light headed. A child of Apollo that didn't wear sunny colors? Izack wore a black hoodie and dark gray t-shirt with a camp necklace with five beads on it. He wore dark wash jeans and black...uh, what did Aphrodite call them? Oh yeah, black Vans. He was built like his siblings though. He was tall and lean, his face was narrow and sprinkled with freckles. His eyes were a goldish brown. Shades lighter than his siblings.

"Izack this is Jack, son of Hephaestus and Sarah daughter of Hermes." Hephaestus was reassured by the fact that he still had blonde hair though it freaked him out a bit how close it was to his fathers'. It was lighter blonde than everyone else's and it contrasted sharply with his clothes.

After exchanging a few greetings Izack and Sarah, along with another blonde haired girl. (They were too far away for him to tell at this point.)

"Let's get back to the others." Percy said as he walked back to the arena. All the while swinging his sword. Hephaestus was now terrified of demigods. They were insane! Poseidon's kid was just waving the sword around! Though the other campers around him didn't seem to care. When they got back to the arena he walked up to the Hermes' twins.

"Isn't it dangerous to swing to sword around like that?" He whispered to the boys.

"What?" The taller one, Travis, he thinks, asked. "Oh, Percy?"

"Na, he would be in more danger if someone gave him a bow and arrows." Connor said.

"Why?" Hephaestus asked.

"As a son of Poseidon he can't shoot at all. I mean, one time he was able to hit me fifty feet away!" Travis scowled, though no real resentment was present.

"Uhh, so? Isn't that good?" Realizing his wording he quickly blurted out. "I mean that he hit something?"

"I was fifty feet behind him." Travis said smiling.

"It was so cool though! It bounced off a shield that some one left halfway to the target." Connor started.

"Why was there-" Hephaestus was cut off when his daughter cut in. Juliet Law was twelve (he claimed all his children almost immediately after they get to camp) and had been a camp a year. She wore jeans and a red tank top and white converse. Her strawberry blonde hair was streaked with blue and was pulled into a braid down her back, reaching right below her shoulder blades. She had a dagger at her hip that glinted menacingly in the sun.

"A Hunter got mad at a camper a threw a shield into the archery range. I guess people just forgot about it."

"Anyways, it bounced off the shield and back at him!" Connor continued.

"He, of course, jumped out of the way and I didn't see it coming and it hit my arm." Travis picked up.

"But since this has been happening since Percy got here he was using a blunted arrow." Connor explained.

"Like, way more blunted than just the blunted ones." Travis said.

"It left a nasty bruise though." Hephaestus thought that smile was a little to big for the brother of the guy who got shot...err, hit? And Hephaestus was starting to get confused on who was talking. They sounded a bit similar, they were talking way too fast and they kept switching off every other sentence.

"Guys! Pay attention!" Percy yelled from his spot in front of everyone. He was sparing with a Hermes girl. She was seventeen, maybe. She was wearing the camp t-shirt and had bermuda shorts on. She wore dirty old white Vans. Her dirty blonde hair was in a high pony tail with hair framing her face on both sides. She glared at her brothers with her green eyes. She held a sword in her hand and it looked like she was previously sparing with Percy. Or at least helping in a presentation.

"Yeah Stolls! Pay attention or keep an eye open tonight."

While Hephaestus' eyes got wide from the threat the brothers just put on a huge 'innocent' smile and Juliet merely huffed and crossed her arms.

Percy then smiled but said, "You can beat them up later Katherine. Let's continue."

Later (lunch)...

"What do you think of camp?" Jake asked him as he sat down for lunch.

"Um, I guess its cool." Hephaestus shrugged and looked down at his food.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

Hephaestus looked up wide eyed. Never has anyone noticed when he was sad. During the Council meetings he could be crying and no one would ask what was wrong.

"It's just uhh, I mean, I-" He stuttered out.

"Overwhelming? The sense of belonging?" Jake smiled at his shocked look. "We all experience it when we come here. Even if we had a good life before this it never felt right. Did it ever feel like you never fit in?" Jake asked.

"I guess. Yeah, I always felt left out." Hephaestus confided.

"That's normal. Even before you find out about demigods and monsters you know that you're different somehow. You just couldn't figure it out until you got here."

Hephaestus nodded then continued eating, lost in thought. Jake left him alone to absorb this new information.

When everyone was finished they got up as a cabin and walked out.

"What now?" Hephaestus asked Alex.

"We forge weapons and fix broken ones. If we finish early we can work on our own projects. Since the war we have been swamped with broken and dented weapons. Luckily we're almost done and as a thank you Chiron and Mr. D will give us a day off!" Alex cheered.

"Come on guys, we should get started. The sooner we finish the sooner we can have that day off." Jake said loud enough for the whole cabin to hear. He turned to Hephaestus, "Do you know how well you can forge things?"

'Of course I do. I'm the god of the forge.' He thought. But said, "Well, my step dad was an engineer and he let me help and work on some of my own stuff. But I never forged things." It kind of alarmed him how well that lie came out.

"That's alright. Just try it and then we'll go from there." Jake said, putting an arm around Hephaestus.

When they went inside Hephaestus was bursting with pride inside. It seemed that the younger kids helped with tools, passing them around and such. The older kids were fixing broken weapons and some new ones. The youngest that was forging was Juliet, then an age gap of three years.

"Why aren't the younger kids forging?" He had to ask.

"It's too dangerous. Some of them are too short or not strong enough."

And thus Hephaestus spent the rest of the day helping. It amazed him how well he got along with everyone. They joked and laughed, shared tips on different techniques and a lot of his 'siblings' gave him advice for life at camp. Dinner came and went and before he knew it he was asleep and another dream came. But this time he finally understood why some demigods refused to sleep. This was a demigod dream, one that told of the future and it frightened him.

**AN: First off OCs.**

**Izack was from ****Robo(Guest)****. I hope you're still reading it so that you can see your OC come to life! (He will come in more. Like all OCs will.) **

**Juliet was from ****shadow queen daughter of hades****.**

**The unnamed blonde that walked away with Sarah and Izack was from ****Awesome as annabeth. ****She does have a name and will be introduced later.**

**And Katherine was one I that made up 'cause I needed a kid of Hermes and I didn't have one at the time I wrote this.**

**Next: I want Hephaestus to go on a quest. You know, gain the complete experience. So I need quest ideas and quest buddies. (The others going can be any of the OCs or canon characters. I need two.) And if you could please pm quest ideas. I don't want other people to read it if I'm going to use it, I want it to be a surprise. **

**Last thing: I need two more daughter of Hephaestus OCs and five sons. **

**And I think that's it. Just remember, even though I love reading about your guys' OCs I do want reviews on the story itself. How is the flow or plot or something.**

**~Dawnmoon**


	5. A Dream and a Prophecy

**AN: Okay so technically I'm ahead of schedule. I have decided that this story will definately be monthly and if I get a lot of reviews about the story itself then it will go faster. **

Previous: This was a demigod dream, one that told of the future and it frightened him.

Now:

_Dream..._

_Sweat made his shirt stick to him. It was dark and the only light was provided by the torch he was holding. He could sense machinery working below him and the others with him. Everything was fuzzy, he couldn't who was with him or how many. Walking through the dark tunnels gave him the creeps. A dim light shown through an archway. Inside the loud noises of machines echoed off the walls. There were three figures in the room, two were in a cage. One had brown hair and the other black. The other was tall and that was all he could tell. Everything blurred further and it felt like he was in a blender. When it stopped everything was still blurry but it was darker. Looking up he saw that a few of the lights were out, probably hit during the...battle? Is that what happened? He was holding a sword? He didn't even know how to use a sword! And breathing heavily. The figure in front of him laughed and he could tell it was a man. The man ran forward with his own sword, he lifted his own but the man was able to hit him back. He turned as he was falling. In the shadow of the doorway he saw a figure. There were tears in their eyes as they stared at something behind him. The man started laughing again-_

"JACK! WAKE UP!" He was startled awake by Jake shaking his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked. She was perched on the top bunk of the bed next to his. With a book in her hand. It was their day off for finishing all the weapons.

"Uh-I-Yeah?" Hephaestus stuttered. "I-I had this dream. And-" He stopped at the looks from his 'siblings'. "What?"

"From the looks of you and how hard it was to wake you up, it must have been bad." Juliet said from her bottom bunk under Alex.

"Maybe you should talk to Chiron." Jake said.

"Yeah I'll-" The conch sounded. "-do that after breakfast."

He'd never got the change though.

"Campers! The gods have issued a quest. They have elected a child of Hecate to lead!" The Hecate children murmured to each other. "Are there any volunteers?" Chiron asked the Hecate children. There were only five kids. There was Caleb Tucker, he wore the camp t-shirt and jeans and he had three beads on his necklace. He also wore thick framed glasses. He had black hair and forest green eyes. He was sixteen. Appearance wise a year older than Hephaestus. He and Hephaestus had become friends.

Then there was Lizbeth Lypzo. She was twelve and had auburn curly hair which she had dyed purple at the end. Her brown eyes had flecks of silver and purple. She was five foot and skinny.

The councilor, Lou Ellen, seemed to be a Hermes kid with magical abilities. She likes to prank and will prank the Hermes cabin back. They don't prank her often but when they do she'll prank back with twice the mess. If they pour something nasty on her, she'll do the same but use magic to keep it on longer. She has black hair with red, orange, and yellow feathers. A probable tribute to her mother who has twin torches as a symbol. She has dark green eyes that glow when she casts strong spells.

The twins Victor and Callie were outside of camp. Hephaestus hasn't had a chance to meet them yet. They come in the winter to help watch over camp. They were safe in the mortal world because they used the Mist to hide themselves from monsters. He heard they were eighteen and had brown hair. Other than that he didn't ask around.

Both Caleb and Lizbeth raised their hands. "I volunteer!" They shouted together.

"I'm sorry Lizzy but you're too young." Chiron said.

"But Percy went when he was twelve! And Annabeth!" She argued.

"Yes but Lord Zeus had wanted Percy to go and Percy chose Annabeth to go with him. Unless a god specifically chooses you or your older you can't go. I'm sorry my dear." She crossed her arms and pouted, tears swimming in her eyes. Lou wrapped her up in a hug.

"Caleb go speak with Rachel." Caleb nodded and set off.

For a second Hephaestus was confused. Why would they name the Oracle, Rachel? It hit him that there was a clear sighted mortal that had visions. She had become the new Oracle. Everyone continued eating until Caleb came back.

"What did she say?" Chiron asked.

"Travel to where the penny lays,

Beware the forges' maze.

Magic and Youth ensnared,

None are spared.

One shall die in their father's arms,

Nothing can save, not even Magic's charms."

"Mom?!" Lizzy yelled. "She's a part of the prophecy?" When she received confused stares. "Magic and Youth ensnared? Who else would be magic? And why else would the gods choose her kids?!"

"Okay so Lady Hecate is captured, who is youth?" A Hermes kid asked.

Hephaestus' blood ran cold. It couldn't be...could it? His sister? "Hebe?" He breathed out.

"What did you say Jack?" Jake asked him.

"Could it be Lady Hebe? Goddess of youth?" It had to be. Who else would be youth?

"Yes, yes. That's plausible." Chiron said. "But keep an open mind. Who will be your quest members?"

"If they're willing then I want Jack Forge and Julius Necrolis." He said nervously.

"Okay." Julius said. He was sixteen and was a son of Thanatos. The god didn't have many children because they usually weren't accepted, like Hades' kid. He had been at camp for five years. He wears a white t-shirt with a black jacket. His pants are either black or white but are usually white. He wears black boots that hurt when being kicked by them. Hermes' children can vouch for that. He knew about being a demigod before coming to camp for two years, his father eventually wanted him to go. He used to use a scythe but after the business with Kronos started he switched to a curved sword and knives. Which he has a habit of throwing. (Poor Hermes' children.)

"Jack?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, uh, yes." He wanted to save the people that helped turn him into a demigod.

"Alright, you'll leave tomorrow." Chiron said.

Nodding numbly Hephaestus got up to pack. A quest? Is that what his dream was referring to? Who was going to die? He decided to talk to Chiron about it.

"Hey Chiron?" Hephaestus asked as he walked up to the centaur.

"Yes my boy?"

"I had a dream last night and I think it has something to do with the quest." Hephaestus looked down at the ground but was surprised to find different parts in his hands. When had they got there?

"Will you explain it please?"

"Maybe we should have some one from the Athena cabin? Or something? They could help."

"Yes, and we should have your fellow quest members there too." Chiron said.

After gathering everyone and recounting his dream everyone started to think.

"It was fuzzy?" Annabeth demanded.

"Yes." Hephaestus answered, a little nervous from her stare.

"That's-that's not-I mean-what?!" She spluttered.

"What?" Hephaestus answered even more confused.

"Well, usually dreams are fairly clear." Julius said.

Hephaestus then made eye contact with Caleb and froze. Didn't Hecate's children know he was a god? Why did he befriend him? Caleb, seeming to know what he was thinking mouthed 'Later'.

"Well this may or not be what will exactly happen. Or it could be a metaphor or something." Caleb said

"Your right Caleb. While on the quest keep an eye out." Chiron said.

"Fuzzy!" Annabeth exploded. "This hasn't happened before! Why in my mother's name would he have a fuzzy dream?!" She seemed to have blocked out what was said before. "Malcolm!" She screamed out of the Big House door, scaring her half brother. "I need your brain!" He looked confused and scared. He tried running, "Get back here!" And Annabeth was gone.

"Hey Percy?" Chiron yelled out the door. Percy happened to be near the volleyball court.

"Yeah Chiron?" He asked jogging up.

"Can you make sure Annabeth doesn't scar Malcolm for life?" He sighed.

"Did some one give her a puzzle?" He smiled.

"I had a fuzzy dream." Hephaestus said.

"Fuzzy? Oh man, that's gotta be tough. Alright, see ya! Good luck on your quest guys! Annabeth? Wise Girl, where are you?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ANNABETH! I DON'T KNOW!" They heard the panicked son of Athena yell.

"Never mind then." And he ran to the voice.

"I'll leave you three to discuss the prophecy." Chiron said and trotted out.

"So where does a penny lay?" Julius asked. A penny, that could be anywhere! No something more permanent. A symbol of a penny maybe? What symbolizes a penny?

"Guys? We're going to DC." Caleb said suddenly.

**AN: Okay OCs,**

**Caleb Tucker son of Hecate is by ****Hitchhiking Ghost****.**

**Julius Necrolis son of Thanatos is by ****_Potato-senpai_**** (I believe was a guest so I hope you're still reading so you can see your character play his part! ;))**

**Lizbeth Lypzo daughter of Hecate is by ****Elia the Huntress. (Don't worry it's part of the plot.)**

**The Hecate twins are my own just because I needed more.**

**Lou Ellen as you should know is canon but on a website I found it said she wasn't described so I took it upon myself. I thought it would be cool if she had feathers, she seemed like she would. **

**And now before you yell at me Thanatos can and does have kids. They aren't in the series but they are in I think the Demigod Diaries or something? I haven't read them but there is proof that he does have kids in the Percy Jackson world.**

**The quest idea is a combination of Potato-senpai (I do hope you're still reading it is your idea) and Elia the Huntress. Though most of it is Elia's. **

**I ****do not**** need anymore OCs at the moment. **

**Please Review about the story or plot itself! 'Update' is not a thoughtful review. If it is at the end of a nice review though that is acceptable. **

**~Dawnmoon**


	6. Hephaestus, Hecate, and Hebe Oh my!

**AN: Hey guys! So thanks to the reviews! And uh...*scratches head* I wasn't planning on writing today but I got this review from Awesome as annabeth and it just made me feel so good. They told me not to abandon this story... well "Don't you dare leave it behind!". I was just speechless. Sure, I've gotten reviews saying to continue but I don't think anyone has ever said not to "leave it behind". It also just got me writing. This chapter is focusing on the reactions and actions of Olympus. Enjoy!**

_Previous: "Guys? We're going to DC." Caleb said suddenly._

_Now: _

"Where is he?!" Zeus yelled.

"He who?" Hera asked as she filed her nails on the couch in their palace.

"Hephaestus!" He exclaimed as he glared at the floor.

Hera stopped and looked up at her husband. "Isn't he in his palace? He told me a few days ago that he was working on something."

"No. I went to find him after some minor gods asked where they might find him. I went to his place and he wasn't there." The king of gods sat down heavily next to Hera.

"Call a council meeting. Then he'll have to come." Hera said as she out down her nail file. She stood up and lightly kissed his temple before walking away. "Don't worry, where could he have possibly run off to for these past few days?" Then she disappeared.

"Worried?" Zeus mumbled. "Worry? I'm not worried. Just annoyed. Why do those minor gods bug me every time they need something?" He sighed as he got up to follow the queen to the throne room and called a meeting.

~JF~

"Just why was I called here?!" Artemis snarled as she slammed her knife into the wall opposite of her, not her fault if her brother's head happened to be in the path. "I am in the middle of an important hunt the next meeting wasn't for another three weeks!"

"Well I needed-" Zeus started but scowled when he was interrupted.

"Where's Hephaestus?" And only his brother could get away with cutting him off. Zeus glared at his brother before speaking.

"I don't know."

"Well tell him to get here! I'm behind schedule as is! Now just imagine what this meeting will do!" Hermes yelled.

"There's currently a war over seas that Ares and I have to concentrate on!" Athena said.

"There's currently a large outbreak of disease that I have to help control!" Apollo said, more serious than usual.

Zeus sighed as his children complained. "No one can find him!" He yelled over the gibberish of complaints. Everyone was silenced, no doubt Artemis' capture coming forward. That summer lead everyone to believe that yes, even they can be taken.

"Is he...?" Aphrodite started. She did care a little about him.

Among the council Hephaestus didn't have many friends. All his friends were 'minor gods'. (He agreed with Percy that all gods were important.) Even then they didn't keep in regular contact.

"Let's call Hebe then." Athena said. After a few confused glances she rolled her eyes and explained. "They're close, right? Then she'll know where he is."

They then called the youth goddess into the throne room. Now most gods were nervous when called forward. But that was not what happened. Alexiares and Anicetus rushed in with the messenger that had been sent following behind. They were the twin sons of Hebe and they helped guard Olympus along with their father, Hercules.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is your mother?" Zeus demanded the twins.

Instead of being scared they only looked more worried and freaked out. "You don't know?!" Alexiares exclaimed. He and his brother both had their mother's brown hair and both were the same height. They always appeared young due to their mother's domain. Anicetus' hair was slightly more wavy than his brother's though.

"What do you mean?" Athena frowned.

"We can't find her! And we haven't been able to make contact!" Anicetus said.

"And Hecate is missing! We went to see if she knew where our mom went because they're friends and we couldn't find her either!" Alexiares filled in.

"Hecate is missing?!" Poseidon said, eyes wide. "If she gets hurt or if her power is drained the Mist will thin. Our children will be in danger!"

Many of the gods with children at camp looked worried. The twin sons of Hebe frowned. Why weren't they as worried about their mom?

"That makes three missing gods in less than a week." Artemis frowned.

"Why do know about this only now?" Apollo asked.

"Three?" Anicetus asked looking up at Zeus.

"Yes, it seems Hephaestus is missing too." Demeter answered instead.

"We must send the demigods on a quest." Athena stated.

"It should be lead by one of Hecate's children." Hera put in.

"Why not Hephaestus'?" Hermes asked.

"Whoever it is that took them must be well versed in magic. Hecate's children would help." Athena explained.

"Alright, Dionysus inform Chiron and the camp." Zeus said. Said god sighed heavily but prepared to flash away.

"Why do you all assume they were taken?" The messenger asked.

"Three gods? One an Olympian and one that has control of the Mist? The other being able to keep people young. What if the person is a demigod? They could become a type of immortal!" Zeus said. "Just a coincidence?" He growled at the messenger. At that the messenger promptly passed out at Zeus' glare. Apollo rolled his eyes but got up to help.

Dionysus then left to tell the camp about the quest.

~JF~

Dionysus frowned as he sat on his throne on Olympus to watch the quest. The prophecy didn't hint about Hephaestus at all, well besides the 'forge's maze'. But that was something about one of Hephaestus' creations. Not directly about the god of the forge.

Another thing bugged the wine god. That Jack boy. He seemed...off some how. And for the life of him Dionysus could not pinpoint why. He was going to mention it at the previous meeting but after hearing the news of three gods gone missing he didn't want to delay. He didn't want his dad to throw a hissy fit about his missing sibling, or Hera for that matter.

"You told them?" Zeus stated more than asked.

"Yes. Carter Turner is leading the quest." Many gods adopted an annoyed and confused look. Athena sighed.

"Caleb Tucker?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. And Julian Newport and Mack Fuller."

"Julius Necrolis and Jack Forge." She said for the benefit of the other Olympians.

"Let's just see how they're going to prepare." Hera said. The gods were going to pay special attention to this quest. Three gods were taken, one could make many powerful weapons, another could control the Mist and the last could make whoever took them young (If a demigod) or give them more power. Last time they were worried but once they new Artemis was holding up the sky they relaxed a little (barely though) just because they knew she wasn't being drained (artificially) of energy. She was using it naturally to be able to hold the sky.

Then a one way Iris Message popped up and they saw Jack approach Chiron.

"Hey Chiron?" Jack asked as he walked up to the centaur.

"Yes my boy?"

"I had a dream last night and I think it has something to do with the quest." Jack looked down at the ground but seemed surprised to find different parts in his hands. The other gods chuckled weakly. Hephaestus did the same thing sometimes, only fitting if his children did it too.

"Will you explain it please?" Chiron asked Jack.

"Maybe we should have some one from the Athena cabin? Or something? They could help."

"Yes, and we should have your fellow quest members there too." Chiron said.

After gathering everyone and recounting his dream everyone started to think.

"It was fuzzy?" Annabeth demanded as Athena narrowed her eyes at the image.

"Yes." Jack answered, looking nervous.

"That's-that's not-I mean-what?!" She spluttered.

"What?" Jack answered even more confused.

"Well, usually dreams are fairly clear." Julius said.

Jack then made eye contact with Caleb. He seemed to panic a little before Caleb mouthed 'Later'.

"Well this may or not be what will exactly happen. Or it could be a metaphor or something." Caleb said

"Your right Caleb. While on the quest keep an eye out." Chiron said.

"Fuzzy!" Annabeth and Athena exploded. "This hasn't happened before! Why in my mother's name would he have a fuzzy dream?!" She seemed to have blocked out what was said before. "Malcolm!" She screamed out of the Big House door, scaring her half brother. "I need your brain!" He looked confused and scared. He tried running, After listening to Annabeth chase and scream at Malcolm Chiron turned to the three demigods.

"I'll leave you three to discuss the prophecy." He said and trotted out.

"So where does a penny lay?" Julius asked.

"Is that a part of the prophecy?" Poseidon asked as the children thought.

"I think it is." Apollo said.

"A penny? There are a bunch of pennies laying around!" Ares yelled, angry.

"Guys?" They all froze when they hear Caleb's voice. "We're going to DC."

"The Lincoln Memorial?" Hermes asked, as one of the more travelled gods he knew human monuments.

After a long pause. "Athena?" Artemis asked.

"Fuzzy?" She said disbelievingly.

Apollo groaned. "Yes I believe we have established that he had a fuzzy dream. Why is that important?" He asked. He knew demigod dreams could tell demigods snippets about the future but he thought they could be anything. One kid of Hermes had prayed to him about a single image he saw. Another child only got quick disorienting flashes of monsters and people. He thought they were always confusing.

After a hesitant pause Athena looked up looking confused, angry, and self conscious. "I...don't know. But this hasn't happened before!" She had added to the end. "I bet no one knows!"

"Alright, let's just rest then watch the demigods later okay?" Zeus said.

The one way Iris Message was cut off when Caleb and Jack were walking towards the now empty forge.

"Why did you-" Jack's voice could be heard before the image faded completely.

**AN: So in the myths Hebe really did have twin sons with Hercules so I used them. I was just going to have a panicked sibling but I figured her sons were a better option. **

**And I was wondering if anybody had any one shot ideas for any fandom listed on my profile? I've been stuck on most of my stories and am having a hard time over coming writers' block. I figured little things may help...but I don't have any ideas for those either. I got an answer to my challenge but I'm stuck on that too! All multi chap fics seem to be stuck. (And yes I was planning on making that multiple chapters, Kendra PJO) I'm sorry to any 'Backfire' fans reading this. I am truly stuck, for the first time since I have published something. I have run into little blocks but I have been currently stuck for a week. I'm just glad this inspiration hit...literally two and a half hours ago. If that didn't happen you wouldn't have a chapter. (That review came a little earlier, motivating me but not giving ideas.) **

**REVIEW! I'm setious about reviews helping. Awesome as annabeth basically expedited this chapter for you guys. **

**~Dawnmoon**


	7. Doubt

**AN: Just an advance warning, this is kinda short...at least it feels like it is (1,200 something words) Another of my Percy Jackson fics has nearly 4,000 words (seven pages). Let me know what you think!**

After discovering that they were heading to DC they decided to sleep slightly early. Jack and Caleb walked together to the forge to collect useful tools and make sure their weapons were top notch, first.

"Why did you befriend me?" Hephaestus blurted. "You knew I was a god yet you still did."

Caleb looked straight ahead while they were walking. "My reason to friend you was purely selfish. In the three years I have been here I only have a few friends. My siblings, Nyssa and now, you."

"But-" Hephaestus just couldn't find the right words.

"Why would I try?" Caleb shrugged and pushed up his glasses. "Like I said I didn't have many friends. Well, no close friends."

A thought struck the Olympian and he stopped dead. "Did you-" He swallowed heavily. Caleb stopped walking and turned back to the god. "Did you befriend me in hopes of gaining a favor?" If that was the case then the friendship was fake. He wasn't _accepted_. What if people were nice because Caleb told them that they would be vaporized if they weren't? Were they all scared of him? Disgusted? Trying to gain his favor as an Olympian? Was it all _fake?_

Confusion, no maybe anger? Showed on Caleb's face. Hephaestus couldn't bare the thought. Later he'll admit, he ran. Away from Caleb, away from the pain squeezing his heart, away from Camp.

"Jack!" He heard behind him. He kept running. His thoughts went in circles. _Disgrace. Ugly. You'll never be good enough. No one cares about you._ Words spat at him by his own _family_. His mother's face flashed in front of him. His supposed wife. His father. Ares. Why was he cast aside? Why wasn't he good enough? Dionysus created wine, so what? He had been a demigod. Why were demigods held higher than their own immortal family?

After running for a good while Hephaestus collapsed by a tree.

He'll forever have a fear of heights. You can't get thrown off Olympus and not show something for it. _It was all fake. All of it. The immortal part of the family hates me and the demigods think I'm power hungry or something. I can't do this. I can't...can't stand the looks, ridicule, punches._ Weapons? That's why we have the Cyclopes. Athena's words echoed. He wasn't actually needed. His father kept him so he wouldn't have to ask the Cyclopes for weapons. _Hestia can control fire. Ares the weapons. All my domains overlap. Cyclopes could do as good of a job as I could. Father would just have to swallow his pride. Yeah, I could disappear. No one could care. I'm replaceable. I'll follow the quest and save my sister but then...then what? Where could I go?_

~JF~

The next morning the Olympians sans Hephaestus gathered to watch the beginning of the quest.

_"Good luck!" Chiron said as he waved off three campers. _

"Wait. Where's Jack? Why is Brye (Bree) Everette going?" Athena asked.

No one answered.

_"Thanks! Be back soon!" Brye called back. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and deep green eyes. Today she was wearing jean shorts and a camp t-shirt that was cut into a tank top. Her bracelets with dagger charms gleamed in the early morning light. Fifteen year old daughter of Hephaestus._

_"Let's go Ever." Caleb said almost sadly, grabbing her elbow. _

_"Coming Tuck." They climbed into the camp van and sat silently._

_"I'm worried guys." Caleb said, shifting restlessly and staring out the window._

_"About Jack?" Julius asked. _

_"Yeah. He ran off last night and no one has seen him since." Caleb answered._

_"He'll be fine. Dad can help him." Brye said. Caleb smirked at the irony._

~JF~

Hebe groaned as she sat up. The ground was cold and smooth, celestial bronze. The cage she was in was sitting in the corner of a cave. It was light by high hanging electrical lights. A few torches littered the walls. A groan beside her made her turn. Hecate was laying flat on her back her black hair fanning around her. She brought her left hand to her forehead where blood was leaking out, staining her hair gold. Upon further inspection Hebe noticed her friend's right wrist was bent wrong.

"Hecate." She whispered, which was still too loud for the quiet room. She was unable to get closer because bars separated the two goddesses. "Hecate wake up." Hebe hissed.

"Hebe? What happened?" Hecate slowly sat up and looked at Hebe. The youth goddess was fairing a bit better. There was a cut and bruise just under her right eye and her wrists were raw but she was otherwise unharmed.

"I think we were kidnapped."

"Right you are!" A voice boomed from the darkness. The man that emerged was tall and had dark hair. Could have been brown or black in the current lighting. His eyes caught the light, reflecting the gold and silver.

"Who are you?" Hecate demanded.

"All in due time."

"Why are we here?" Hebe asked.

"Easy." The man stepped towards the cage and looked down at the still sitting goddesses. "To help me drain Olympus and its inhabitants dry!" The smile on his face warned of sharp intelligence and madness.

"How could we possibly help?" Hecate scowled.

"You already have." The man's smile grew. He snatched Hebe's arm and ran a blade deeply across her arm making her scream. Blood started to flow but...it was red. The goddesses eyes widen in realization.

When they had transformed Hephaestus they took his power and stored it away. Anybody could use it but they had hid it. If this man can do the same to Hebe and other gods...he would be unstoppable.

"Ha! So you understand, that was quick." He mocked. "I only used you to test my theory. It worked splendidly." He turned around and started walking away. "We're going be having guests so do clean up." He waved a dismissive hand and the lights went out leaving the two in complete darkness.

~JF~

As night fell Hephaestus trudged on. Hoping that his sister and Hecate were alright. 'Beware the forge's maze' referred to the workshop he created under the Memorial. It was completely separate to the Labyrinth. It was still dangerous, pieces and parts lay around. Some still active.

_Dad? I know you care. Please help Jack. He ran away and we're worried. Caleb most of all he blames himself. He won't tell anybody why. Please protect Jack, keep him safe. And don't worry we'll find Ladies Hebe and Hecate._

A rush of warmth and the smell of delicious food hit his nose. His daughter, Brye, sacrificed to him. Was she on the quest now? Must be since he ran.

Did they really care? Did Caleb just make her say that in hopes of bringing him back?

The feeling was soon gone, it wasn't much. (While on quests demigods were allowed to sacrifice much less as they may need the food.)

While he walked he thought about Olympus. Did they miss him? He quickly dismissed the thought. _Mad that I'm missing any meeting Father may call._ The amused smile disappeared quickly.

Suddenly a growl sounded beside him. He grabbed the sword Percy had shoved into his hands for the quest. The hellhound stalked out, its eyes gleaming in the glow of the sword. The setting sun throwing ominous shadows across its features. The sword was shaking and the sweat on his palms made it impossible to hold onto the weapon. The hellhound seemed to smile before lunging.

**AN: Okay so there was a happier version where Caleb chased after him and they made up and I was going to go on with my plan but then I was rereading reviews (For motivation more than anything.) and I came across Kendra PJO's review telling me not to go too far off "acceptance at CHB" so now I'm completely rewriting my outline for the future. (Not that I actually wrote it out. I never do.) Thank you Kendra, you were right my plans would have brought too far off track. Next week is finals but I hope afterwords to post more. Summer is coming! Yay!**

**Oh yeah, if you care I have a tumblr for update notices and other general things. I reblog writing prompts (Fanfiction and not) some fan art and I let people know what's going on. You can contact me there if you wish for me to respond (if your a guest). Its the same name: Dawnmoon76. **

**~Dawnmoon**


End file.
